Strung out
by treblegirl1
Summary: Sam's in love with Freddie and instead of sulking about the absence of mutual reciprocity she devises a plan to seduce Freddie and make him love her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first iCarly fic so...read and review...btw I know the concept is very cliche but this is for me to hone my skills...this will be a multi chapter story**

It is only eight minutes into the school day but Sam could tell this was going to be a horrible day. Her life seemed very drab as of lately and she has been feeling a little downtrodden. Maybe it's her dreadful hormones or maybe it was because she was in love with her best friend but life, as of lately, has not been kind to her. Sigh. Freddie Benson. Who would have ever thought that would have happened? When he moved to Bushwell Plaza in the 3rd grade with his crazy mother she saw him as a geek and an easy target.

Now Freddie's all grown up and not even remotely interested in her. How can he be? Throughout all the torment and put downs how could he be romantically interested in her? She had nothing to offer. She was mean, ate all the time and not hot. Well apparently not as hot as Carly. Do you know how many times people have called Carly hot or pretty? A lot. Most of the time I was standing right next to her. Did I get any recognition? Hell No. It just hurts to see him and Carly together. They look like a picturesque couple on a picture frame. Sam wanted to be that. How many rom-coms carly made her sit through and she still couldn't understand it was a no-no to fall in love with a friend? All he ever talked about was Carly. Carly. Carly. Don't get her wrong she loves both her friends but sometimes she just can't help but think how much easier ther lives would be without her.

She loves him. She also hates him. She loves him with passion, but she hates him with pain. Pain because of her anger. Anger because of her pain. She's angry because she wanted to be the one that Freddie lost his virginity to. Not that slutty Veronica chick. She wanted him to say to her that her loved her. Not that nauseously sweet Jessica. Usually Sam is the one to go up to a guy and say what she feels primarily because she doesn't feel for them or care what they think. This time its different. She could no longer look Freddie in the eye or joke with him. All she knows how to do to him is make his life even miserable even more than she already has these past few years. She often finds herself doing things that she never usually does like crying. Sam rarely cries, but love changes a person.

But now its a week later and Sam had an epiphany and she deciede is not going to pathetically sit there and whine about Freddie not loving her. She's gonna make him love her. This is undoubtedly her biggest 'Operations' yet, but she is completely ready for it. Besides, she has one advantage.

Freddie is an idiot.

Sure he may be smart with technology and science in general. Yet Freddie can't master the art of women. Sure, no man has, but Freddie wouldn't have a clue if a clue hit him in his beautiful brown hair through to his cerebellum or whatever brain part Freddie tried to explain to her. He also doesn't have a girlfriend. Though that would make her plan even better seeing as though she wanted to see her cry. Either way her plan was foolproof. Either outcome Sam will still win. Her plan is to simply fuck with Freddie (bonus for her if it is literal) for his attention. Don't worry you'll see what mama has in store for Freddie in due time.

So now here Sam was sitting in her first period pre-calculus class with Fredweiner without Carly. How she managed to get into an honors class her junior year of high school was beyond her. Luckily for her though she sat right behind Freddie. She could stare at his hair and daydream about him or she could poke him in his big, dorky head. She chose the latter.

Poke...Poke. Poke. Poke...Poke...

Freddie turned around abruptly.

"Sam would you stop poking me. I'm trying to learn." He whispered because apparently he was trying to learn and he didn't want to disturb the teacher.

"Well that's your problem. You're always at school trying to learn. That makes no sense. Who likes learning?"

Freddie rolled his eyes at Sam with a little bit of annoyance but also a little bit of fondness. He found her 'Samness' cute.

"I want you to skip class with me."

"I'm not skipping class Sam." Sam thought he might say that which is why she came up with a plan beforehand.

"Fine. Dork."

Freddie rolled his eyes once more. Sam had her hands under her desk and she pulled out her pearphone and began scrolling throughout her contacts. Seeing as though Freddie often put his phone in his back pocket and she had tampered with it before class, this juvenile but still humorous prank will definitely work. Even if it doesn't, his embarassment would suffice.

Sam called Freddie's phone and instantly sounds of fart and someone's bowels letting loose from alarming sounds of diarrhea filled the room. A cacopphony of noise erupted into the room. Our teacher Mrs. Stanley was striking the ruler onto the desk trying to get the class to calm down and stop laughing.

Freddie remained rigid in his desk. He instantly ran out of the room grabbing his backpack. The look he shot her before he left was heartbreaking. It was sadness mixed with anger. How could she do that to someone she loved? She justified it in her head because he had hurt her too, but even Sam knew that it was not the same. She hurriedly rushed out the class after him not caring that the teacher was glaring at her. Once again this was one of those things that Sam didn't think through. Freddie was probably fed up with Sam acting like this. She understood but she could not pass up the various oppurtunuties she had to torture him.

She caught up with him and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Freddie! Wait! I'm sorry. Let me explain."

He turned around and looked at her with an expression that said 'I am waitng' indicated by the rise of his right eyebrow.

"Well...I...Wait!" He tried once again to walk away.

"No. I won't wait! Sam you constantly prank me and make my life miserable. I don't understand why. I thought we were best friends. I mean, I don't mind the name calling and the jokes at my expense, in fact, I'm used to it but why do you have to embarass me and constantly have to prank me and make my school life miserable!"

"Look Freddie I'm sorry. I just wanted to get your attention. I do it to everyone and you are my best friend. I...l-l-l-love you and I'm sorry for making you so mad. I promise no more pranks."

Sam went up to Freddie after an okay from him. She meant what she said. She had to throw in that 'I love you' because she could tell that Freddie was on the verge of breaking and she knew that he knew she never uses the L word lightly, if at all. No Sam won't play anymore pranks but she does have another trick up her sleeve. She calls it: Operation Romantically Attain Freddie's Love. At first it was Operation suduction but if you take freddie out the other one it spells ORAL and Sam knows that oral is much more fun. Just like messing with Freddie's nerdish brain.

**Wow this is different from other fanfics I have written. I have written so many fics in the past month. I just can't stop popping them out I feel like Octomom. Anyways review please. Don't make me beg like a hobo. Next chapter sam will put her flirting and seduction skills to the test. Oh yeah... SEDDIE...SPAGHETTI! Are you ready!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I am back with another chapter and I am going to respond to the reviews I have received...**

**Justjb:Thanks! Thanks for reviewing also**

**Vanessa: Will do and thanks for reviewing darling!**

**Bob: Thanks Bob and thank you for reviewing**

**Loveyou: I love you too and thanks for reviewing**

**Gregthetroll: Well Sam has been doing a lot of horrible things to Freddie lately and she could tell he was about to snap and so she threw in the I love you because she knew that he knew she doesn't say that word a lot but anyways it was more of an I love you in a friendly way not in a romantic way that would be totally backwards and too soon Freddie knew how she meant it though.**

**Annierocket: Me too! Thanks for reviewing sweetie**

Sam's POV

It was Friday and I usually go straight to Carly's house after school on Fridays. It has also been a week since I promised Freddie I wouldn't make his life miserable. This is going to be so hard but at least I didn't promise to be nice to him that would have been the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. So I could still crack jokes at the nerd's expense, I just couldn't make mexican cheese explode in his face or embarass him in school. Well anyways since I'm coming home (carly's home) from detention I walked to Carly's by myself. I hope Freddie is there. Ew. I feel so co-dependent.

I walked into Bushwell Plaza and was forced to endure Lewbert's wretched voice screaming 'No little blonde people' in his lobby. Whatever.

I took the elevator and finally arrived at Carly's apartment and walked straight in. No Knocks. No Reservations.

"Hola peoples!" Hola? I must be picking the Spanish up from Freddie. Spencer was in the kitchen building a sculpture out of broken plates. Carly was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Sam. Wanna see my cool sculpture? I'm building a giant plate out of little plates.

"Great. When it's done can I eat on it?" Spencer looked at me like I had 6 heads and a baby leg.

" No you can't eat on it. I'm selling it for money."

"Well aren't you brilliant?" I said this with a sour expression.

"Hey this happens to be a great sculpture that is very req-"

"Carly!" I grabbed a magazine and plopped down on the Shay's couch. Ooh, The monthly Pork. One of my favorites. Whenever I win a bet (which is often) I get the losers to buy me some type of pork from here. It's what I do.

Just then Carly and Freddie came running down the stairs. I felt a little jealous. I knew that it was stupid though. It was Carly and Freddie. Nothing was going on with them. Carly doesn't like Freddie like that and vice versa. They probably were just rehearsing for the show.

"Hey Sam," my cheery best friend and my favorite Shay said, "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." I remained seated while Freddie sat down next to me.

He turned to me. "Hey, Sam. Reading the Pork monthly, huh?"

"Freddie." I said seriously, " It's The monthly Pork. Get it right."

"Well sorry Princess Puckett. Keep reading your Pork fiction."

I glared at him while he smirked. Wow. I can't believe we are acting like we used to. I would have thought that with that confrontation it would be awkward.

Carly came waltzing back over to us with a pitcher. Oh no.

"Do you guys want some of my special lemonade?"

I hurriedly said No.

"No thanks Carly." Freddie turned away.

Carly pouted and passed Spencer and asked him the same question.

"No thanks. Lemonade makes me gassy." Carly looked confused.

"No it doesn't. How can lemon-"

"You don't know my body like I do!" Spencer childishly turned around and continued his plate sculpture.

Carly said a feisty 'Well' and walked back to the kitchen.

Just then Spencer's cell phone went off and it started blasting the theme song for Scooby Doo.

_Scooby dooby doo where are you_

_we've got some work to do now _

_Scooby dooby doo we need some help from u now _

_come on Scooby doo I see you_

_pretending you've got a sliver _

_you're not foolin' me 'cause I can see _

_the way you shake and shiver_

Spencer ran out of the kitchen door to take the call and grabbed his keys. Carly was rummaging through the cupboards. When she stepped out of the kitchen she had on gloves, her hair in a ponytail, she had a bucket, and she had a towel.

Me and Freddie looked at her like she was crazy.

"Carls? What the hell are you doing?"

"What? Oh. Well you see, Sam, I started taking sculpture lessons again and earlier I got the paint that Spencer left in the cupboard in the bathroom and it was hard because it was so cold in there and I tried to paint with it and it was so-"

"Carly. Remember what we talked about? Don't use one hundred words when you can use just 30. No one listens that long."

Carly looked at me with a playful glare.

"Fine. Long story short, I put it in the microwave briefly with the top on and when I opened it in the studio it splattered everywhere and now I gotta go clean it up."

"Why did you put it in the microwave?" Freddie looked disbelievingly at her.

"I wasn't thinking okay? You guys are mean. Stop laughing at me." Carly stormed upstairs with her bucket clattering all the way up the stairs. We heard the studio door slam.

I in turn turned the TV on. Yes. I realize that I'm alone with Freddie. Yes. I do plan to seduce him. Yes. I'm making a checklist in my head. Don't judge me.

"So Fredbag? How's your love life? Ew. I never thought I'd say that." Freddie looked at me with a smirk like he knew something that I didn't.

"Why are you so worried about my love life Sam?"

"Because I'm doing a count of how many insane girls there are at Ridgeway." Sam shrugged like it was obvious.

"Really Sam?"

"Yes Fweddie." Sam talked in a baby's voice because for some reason Freddie hated that.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Do What Fweddie?"

"Is it your life's mission to drive me crazy?"

"I Wove to Dwive wu Cwazy Fweddie?" Sam scooted closer to him on the sofa until she was pushed right up against him.

"Sam?"

"What Dipwad?" Sam returned to her normal voice.

"Nothing."

Out of the blue Sam got up and plopped down on Freddie's lap.

"Sam! What are you doing?"

Freddie seemed mildly surprised.

"I'm sitting on your lap. Now rub my feet!"

"Sam. I'm not rubbing your feet."

"Why not?"

"Shall I explain why?"

"Shall you shut the shit up Shakespeare. Stop talking like that. Now be quiet and let's watch TV now."

Freddie grew quiet and Sam flipped through the channels. The room was dark now except for the glow from the TV since it was almost seven o'clock. Wow. Did she spent a couple of hours here already?

I finally stopped my channel searching at Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen.

It had came on about 9 minutes ago. Good. I hated watching a movie from the middle or the end.

About an hour into the movie I began to feel something drawing me towards Freddie. I had to touch his shoulder. At first it was just an innocent little touch but then I started to squeeze his biceps and Freddie didn't move, as I could see him in my peripheral. Then as Freddie started to squirm I became paranoid. Did he want me to move? Then Freddie did something I didn't expect. He wrapped his arm around my and squeezed my butt and pushed me closer to him. Sam was so shocked that she whipped her head around to him. He made that sexy face where he lifted his eyebrow at her. I felt shivers go down my spine. In the good way. I suddenly realized that he knows what game I'm playing and surprisingly he wants to play too.

Omni. POV

Sam shifted around as if she were trying to get comfortable. Freddie surprisingly pushed Sam off of him and made a move to lay down and once he was comfortable he grabbed her and draped her over him. Before they drifted off Sam was thinking about the fact that Freddie never answered her question. In less than five minutes they were both sleep.

That's the position that they were in when Spencer returned after his mysterious phone call. That's the position that they were in when he called Carly downstairs to see the odd sight. And that's the position that they were in that caused Mrs. Benson to freak out like the maniac that she is.

**Okay that's chapter 2 and no the journey's not over yet. No Sam and Freddie are not a couple. Sam and Freddie are very stubborn people. You'll see what that means later. As indicated by the rating this is an M story so beware because It's a good possibility that this will have lemons and limes. There may even be limes in the next chapeter. Who knows. ;) Review please I can't please you if I don't know how you feel. That's what she said. I have a very dirty mind.**


End file.
